Under normal conditions in adult organisms, cellular number is tightly controlled; cell multiplication equals cell death. The process where cells differentiate and die, known as apoptosis is poorly understood. Apoptosis is significant biological event, particularly in situations where apoptosis fails to occur or occurs at inappropriate times. For example, in cancers, apoptosis fails to occur and the cancer cells fail to die. The cells continue to accumulate, eventually leading to the death of the host organism.
There are also situations where the onset of apoptosis is accelerated. Infection by certain viruses, such as HIV or feline leukemia virus, induces immune suppression by the activation of existing apoptotic pathways.
It is desirable to have the ability to induce apoptosis in cells particularly to study the process and the effects of apoptosis. Certain agents, that is, apogens, are known to induce apoptosis, but typically in a limited manner. Some conventional apogens such as radiation, damage cells by inducing direct DNA damage. Other apogens, such as actinomycin D, inhibit protein synthesis at the level of transcription, whereas cycloheximide inhibits protein synthesis at the level of translation. However these conventional apogens greatly disrupt cellular function and not act through natural pre-existing pathways.
It would be particularly desirable to have an agent that induces apoptosis, particularly in cancerous cells, mitogen-stimulated proliferating cells, and other non-quiescent cells.